Secret Gardener
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Proper gardening is difficult but rewarding work. But for a Schnee, it can something of a dishonorable act. So when Weiss is forced to swallow her pride and ask Jaune to help with her garden, no one else can know.


**Summary: **_Proper gardening is difficult but rewarding work. But for a Schnee, it can something of a dishonorable act. So when Weiss is forced to swallow her pride and ask Jaune to help with her garden, no one else can know._

**Secret Gardener**

**RWBY**

* * *

"J-just… do it…"

Like royalty, Weiss was seated upon her porcelain throne. The nightly sounds of crickets and cicadas clicked in the distance away from the Beacon toilet facilities. Jaune, her loyal doofus was a knight, was her only companion. He knelt in front of her, like a squire of old awaiting to kiss the hand of a princess.

She couldn't trust this to anyone… and if it had to be anyone, it might as well be the one least likely to blab.

Weiss was always poor when it came to these things. Before she had managed with a mirror and so forth in the privacy of her room, but recently it had been difficult due to the constant interruptions of Yang or Ruby or both of the dorks.

Weiss sighed.

Her teammates were too untrustworthy with secrets. They'd never let it go. Yang would make a pun out of it every night.

But nevertheless, Weiss' white garden had to be pruned.

And so at midnight in a Beacon bathroom stall with her nightgown raised, Weiss awaited for her secret gardener to begin work.

"Y-you sure?"

Jaune himself held a razor. He was so far removed from the knightly image. Yet here he was, facing down a mangled mess of a hydra with far more heads than he could count. Each one had a long silver neck attached to a fleshy white base.

Weiss' cheeks had a crimson hue and it refused to subside.

"Y-yeah…"

Jaune's hand reached out to touch Weiss' exposed thigh.

His warm hand sent a shiver through the ice queen.

"H-hey… easy now…" Weiss whimpered softly. Her voice was so soft, like a whispered suggestion.

Jaune readied himself.

And the blade found the neck of the hydras.

When the nightly work was done, Jaune and Weiss adjusted their pajamas. Weiss' body was still flushed red from embarrassment. Jaune was not much better. They both looked at each other, agreed on a second date, and returned to their dorms in an awkward walk.

The next morning they returned to their usual antics.

This happened again and again, night after night. Weiss would organize a date, and Jaune would comply. It was still somewhat of a formal affair. There was very little eye contact, but Jaune tried his best to make small talk to make things less… awkward. It had become a… tradition of sorts.

And the next day, they would resume their daily routine.

One morning, as Weiss waited in the cafeteria line for breakfast, Jaune approached.

"Hey, Snow Angel," Jaune greeted with a vain attempt at being sauve.

"Yes?" Weiss rolled her eyes as she chose a banana, wishing it were chocolate dipped.

"So uh… you busy this-"

"Yes."

"Y-You are?"

Weiss turned her hair and nodded towards Neptune, seated with the rest of the company. "I've made plans with a certain special someone," Weiss said curtly. "And I believe he can make my nights special," she finished as she paid the cashier.

"O-oh…"

And Jaune was left standing alone.

At the predetermined meeting time, Jaune arrived and did his work. The embarrassment had long passed, and he did his gardening work all the same.

Weiss was pleased with the results.

But she wasn't pleased by her gardener's silence.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smoothing the hem of her gown.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong."

"I said it's nothing," Jaune said as he left in a direction opposite to their dorms.

When Weiss walked back alone that night, it felt colder than usual.

They didn't agree on a date for the next gardening assignment.

What was a Schnee to do?

A few nights later, Jaune sat alone in the courtyard. Pyrrha had offered to stay with him and enjoy a midnight snack but he gently declined. She was a sweet girl, Jaune thought. He hoped she would find someone she liked. It seemed odd to him she never really talked about guys. Maybe Pyrrha didn't like guys… she'd been talking with Blake a lot, now that he thought about it.

"Heh," Jaune said with a sigh. "I guess Weiss really doesn't like me after all…"

"Jaune," came a sweet melodic voice.

"H-huh?"

The voice in the darkness revealed herself in the pale moonlight and dulled lamps.

"W-Weiss? What are you doing here?"

Silent as the wind, Weiss took Jaune's hand and guided him to the familiar room in the empty Grimm Sciences wing. She led him into their usual stall and took her usual place upon her usual throne.

"Weiss?" Jaune was confused. "What are you-?"

"Kneel," Weiss ordered.

Jaune refused.

The Schnee's irritation was heightened this particular night.

"I said _kneel_."

"No," Jaune replied.

"_Kneel!_"

The scream echoed throughout the restroom. In the wake of the scream, came soft sobs.

"Weiss…?"

Jaune heard a muffled response.

"Um… I didn't catch that…"

"… No good," Weiss sniffled in between the tears.

"Wha-"

"I said '_it's no good if it isn't you!_'"

Tears still budded in the proud eyes on the proud face of the Schnee heiress, who was crumbling under Jaune's gaze.

Jaune couldn't find the words in his heart to reply.

Weiss reached into her pocket and took out her knight's sword:

A shaving razor.

"Please…" she whispered. "It's no good if it isn't with you…"

With a nod, Jaune accepted his duty.

"With pleasure, milady."

A small smile graced Weiss' face as the bathroom stall door closed behind them.

When the beast had been tamed, Weiss watched as Jaune progress with the usual ritual of cleaning the razor. His back was to her. The young man washed his blade, cleansing it of the residue from the slain beasts.

"Jaune…"

Weiss rose from her throne.

Tonight she would take a champion.

She slipped off her silk gown and approached him.

Her slim figure embraced him from behind. Her head rested on his back. She could smell him; the smell of cheap cologne and courtesy dormitory soap.

It was as refreshing as spring flowers.

"Weiss?" Jaune breathed.

"Tonight, Jaune… tonight…"

Jaune turned his head halfway back. He could see Weiss' face buried and hidden away.

"_Plough through me._"

And so the royal Schnee and her lowly gardener embraced that night in a bathroom stall.

* * *

_Secret Gardener Fin_


End file.
